Wireless networks (e.g., IEEE 802.11ac based networks) may provide access points (APs) for one or more stations (STAs) in a basic service set (BSS) with one or more operating channels. An AP may indicate that one or more channels may be used for operation. A channel selected by the AP may not be the channel that should be used for at least some of the STAs (e.g., it may not be an optimal channel for one or more STAs). For example, a channel that may be optimal for one STA may not be optimal for other STAs in the same BSS. And, for example, different sets of STA may be monitoring and attempting to access different channels and may not be aware of the channel access attempts or ongoing transmissions by other STAs in the same BSS.